


The Last Goodbye

by Pantherlily



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: Just a short little one shot. Vax gets one last goodbye. Spoilers for post episode of 115 of CR1 and the wedding one shot.





	The Last Goodbye

It was hard at first, when Vax’ildan had been taken by the Raven Queen. Yes, he had given himself fully by the end but...the goodbyes to his friends? He had not been ready for _that_. As time went on, he began to grow more comfortable in his role as Champion. The flow of time somehow felt slower here, as he watched the world go by.

Vax of course did his duties as Champion as best he could. But anytime he could, he would check up on Vox Machina and see how they were doing. This was especially so for his sister and the love of his life. He could at least see how their lives were turning out. He didn’t smile much anymore, but watching the birth of a niece he hopefully would not meet until after a long life most assuredly brought one to his face.

At one time, Vax would have been furious and angry as he watched Sylas Briarwood try to cut his sister’s fate short once more. However, now he was calmer and more calculating. He had absolute faith in His Queen. After all, a deal had been made. His life for her own, and Goddess or not, the Champion was going to hold her to that.

His fate string had been severed and wound tightly to the Raven Queen for some time now, so to feel it being tugged on once more came as a bit of surprise. Only two people he knew would be foolish enough to try that, Scanlan or Percy. He knew that magical presence though. Scanlan Shorthalt, using a wish to bend the very fabric of this carefully weaved tapestry of fate. However, fate does not like being toyed with and the ability to ever make a wish again is twisted away from friend forever.

Vax doesn’t even glance over to His Queen. He already knows in his heart She will grant him this audience. One last time… He stands at the ready, and he can feel Her moving closer before he is enveloped completely by the Raven Queen and taken one more time to say his final farewell. He was ready this time and they all got the closure they so sorely needed and deserved.


End file.
